


Beyond the Forest, up into the Night

by Ilya_Boltagon



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Half-Elves, Maiar inheritance, Mereth-Nuin-Giliath, Peredhil are not typical Eldar, Slight Arwen/Tauriel if you squint, eldritch peredhil, supernatural powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilya_Boltagon/pseuds/Ilya_Boltagon
Summary: Adolescent Arwen, visiting Lasgalen for the first time, eludes her brothers during the Mereth-Duin-Giliath, the Feast Under Starlight, and as she wanders the woods, the fey nature of her mixed heritage leads her astray, and an unexpected friendship begins.
Relationships: Arwen Undómiel & Elladan & Elrohir, Arwen Undómiel & Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Beyond the Forest, up into the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inwiste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inwiste/gifts), [mornen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mornen/gifts).



The harps and lutes being played to celebrate Mereth-Nuin-Giliath played incessantly. The music was beautiful, of course, but Arwen, who was constantly being called upon to dance, either alone or with others, was growing tired of it. She might be skilled in dance, but all Eldar were to some degree, and she did not find much joy in it. When there was a lull in the endless lilting music, she slipped away from the bright beacons of the fires, slipping into the shadows of the great trees of Lasgalen, letting them conceal her as she watched Thranduil and his people continue their feast and merriment.

Mereth-Nuin-Giliath was celebrated so differently here in Lasgalen than it was at home in Imladris, or even in Lothlorien, her grandparents' home. The Feast of Starlight was always marked, of course, but in Imladris, the festivities began at sunset, as Ëarendil ascended the sky. Songs were sung at his rising, all the residents of Imladris were given a plate from the feast, handed out by Arwen's own family, to show that all were equal in the eyes of the Valar. Small gifts were exchanged, and then those who wished would remain out all night, keeping vigil under the stars, saying prayers to the Valar and to Varda Star-Kindler, as they felt necessary.

In Lothlorien, the feast was served at sunset, and then all gathered to watch the stars appear in revered silence. Hymns and prayers continued aloud, for far longer, with praise given to each and every Vala. Tales were told of Cuiviénen, where the first Elves had awoken, and of the Great Journey from there to the West, all undertaken under the same stars that still shone above them to this day. The ceremony there was more formal, and her grandparents, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, led the festivities.

Here in Eryn Lasgalen, it seemed, there were to be no prayers at all. A series of large tables had been laden heavily with food, and people helped themselves as they wished, before going to join their family and friends at one of the many campfires that glowed like fireflies beneath the eaves of the forest. Thranduil had, before the music began, recited an old hymn, speaking it instead of singing it, giving thanks to Eru Ilúvatar for all that He had created in Arda, but that seemed to be the extent of the king's involvement.

Two familiar laughs, eerily alike, echoed from one of the fires to her left. Glancing over, Arwen saw her older brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, deep in conversation with two ellyn she did not recognize. The twins had attended Mereth-Nuin-Giliath in Lasgalen before, a few times, but it had taken a great deal of pleading from Arwen before her parents had allowed her to accompany them this year instead of remaining at home. Her Adar had made the twins promise to keep a close eye on her during the feast, as, being not yet forty, Arwen was considered too young to be unattended during a night long celebration. That was the excuse, anyway. Arwen was well aware of the true reason: Adar did not want her to reveal any of the strange gifts she had in front of anyone outside Imladris. He did not like her using her gifts _inside_ Imladris either, any more than he, or Elladan and Elrohir, used their own inborn Power. It frustrated Arwen, because she loved using all of her natural abilities, and no-one would explain why their 'differences' were wrong, beyond the fact that most elves (who did not have Maiar blood) could not use Song and Power to such an extent as their family did. However, at the moment, it seemed the twins were too busy to remember her presence: no doubt partly due to the glasses of Dorwinion wine in their hands. Suppressing a grin, she slipped further away from the campfires, deeper into the woods, thinking, not for the first time this evening, how strange it was that Thranduil and his people celebrated the Feast Under Starlight by lighting numerous fires that only blotted _out_ the stars.

As she wandered further from the feast-fires, out of habit she tilted her head up towards the sky, exhaling when the stars became visible through the canopy above. She had always felt stronger, more alive almost, when the stars blazed above, her very blood heating in her veins, writhing as if something deep within her yearned to break free of her body, this cage of flesh. She kept her eyes upon the wheeling stars as she walked, letting their dazzling Light fill her mind, listening to their cold, distant Songs, far above the world. Did Ëarendil, sailing Vingilot up there, hear them as well?

“Oof!”

A sudden impact, driving the air from Arwen's lungs as something struck her in the stomach, brought her abruptly out of her reverie, and back into the here and now. Stepping backwards, she tossed her hair away from her face and stared in annoyance at the oaf who had barged into her. To her shock, it was an elleth around her own age, with long autumn-red hair. She seemed as startled as Arwen herself was. Recognition filled her eyes once she got a good look at Arwen, and her cheeks flushed- with shame?

“I am sorry, my Lady. I did not intend any harm. I had climbed a tree to better see the stars. I heard your approach- I mean, the trees told me of it, and I dropped to the ground without heed. I turned too swiftly, and struck you by accident. I hope you can forgive me?”

Arwen, still half caught between this world, and the one filled with stars, took a moment to register her words, and then simply nodded, as she tried to calm whatever strange fire was raging inside her. “It is fine.” She spoke aloud to reassure the other elleth- or thought that she had, although the stars overhead still sang to her, pulling at her attention, urging her to return to them, to let this world fall away. Her eyes shifted back towards the sky, almost against her will, and the white pinpricks of the stars grew and spread in her mind, engulfing her in silver-white light.

She was jarred out of the beautiful place once again by something snatching at her arm, and when she recalled where she was- in Lasgalen's woods, facing the red-haired elleth, she could have snarled at her. Except the elleth's face was filled with awe, her eyes wide. Arwen tried to focus: had she already snarled, and not realized? She had _thought_ about it... But, no. The elleth (Tauriel, Arwen's mind whispered, as if she'd long known the elleth's name, although she had not met her before today: or had the stars seen Tauriel before, by night, and they had told Arwen her name?) was holding Arwen's wrist, staring at Arwen's skin as if she were afraid.

Bemused, Arwen glanced down too, wondering what the problem was. Her usually fair skin shone like glass, the white fire of the stars (or was this the fire that was still running in her veins, tying her to the stars?) blazing through her veins. The stars above left reflections upon her, as if she were encrusted with tiny silver flecks of diamond. Where the fire did not run, her flesh appeared dark as a starless night. Perhaps if she were to touch the ebony flesh, she would be as empty as the night sky above.

The stars overhead still filled her mind with their light and music, and she knew herself to be one with them, a part of the stars. She slipped her wrist out of Tauriel's grip, side-stepping around her, scarcely aware of her presence: it truly felt as if she could simply step up into the night and join the stars, to dwell forever in their unfailing light-

Until a deluge of water cascaded over her, as if a raincloud had unburdened itself directly above her head, leaving her gasping and coughing, shaking water from her eyes, the beguiling song of the stars fading as if it had never been. Once again, they were just pinpricks of light, miles and miles overhead, utterly out of reach.

Arwen's heart ached with yearning, and, once she had blinked her eyes clear, she realized her skin was merely skin once again: pale and fair, but still mere flesh, the fire within her doused by the unwanted bath.

She narrowed her eyes at Tauriel, who clutched an empty water-skin in one hand. “Why did you do that?”

The elleth's face was still ashen, but her mouth was set determinedly. “My Lady, your mind appeared to be wandering, and when I took hold of you to rouse you, I saw a dazzling world of stars above, white light forming everything, more beautiful than anything I have seen-”

“Yet you kept me from it!”

“I was afraid. Your form, my Lady... you looked not like an elf, but some entity forged from the very stars, and when you stepped away from me...” She bit her lip. “Your feet left the ground as if Arda itself was losing its hold upon you.”

That made Arwen start. Was such a thing truly possible? The stars had Sung of such freedom, to leave the world and wander as she would among the eaves of Menel forever, but, now, fully aware, to hear that she had actually begun to _do_ so... She shivered. “I thank you then, for... awakening me.” She wrapped her arms about herself, cold, and not merely from her dousing in water. If Tauriel had not roused her, would the stars have enthralled her to leave Arda in truth? “Perhaps this is why Adar always cautions me not to leave my mind open to outside influence when I am alone...” She was merely speaking her thoughts, but at Tauriel's curious look, felt she owed it to her to elaborate. “Adar, and my brothers and I, are more aware of the remnants of the Great Music of the Valar that linger in this world. Nana says it is the legacy of Melian's blood. Adar only warns that we must be wary of it.”

“If your very self can be lost, I cannot blame him!” Tauriel exclaimed. But, despite her words, her eyes darted upwards again, as indeed did Arwen's own. “The stars' own world was exquisite, though...”

A lump rose in Arwen's throat, and she nodded as tears pricked at her eyes. She did not want to leave this world, but being torn from the stars filled her with grief. But reaching for them again would be dangerous: what if she could not find her way back?

Tauriel's hand, warm and solid, slid into Arwen's, further reassuring the young Peredhil elleth that this was real. “My Lady-”

“Arwen,” Arwen corrected her, managing a small smile. “I believe my rescuer has earned the right to use my name.”

“Arwen, then.” Tauriel's face reddened slightly at the familiar form of address. “If I were to 'anchor' you, us, here, in this place... do you think you, I mean we, could just _look_ at the stars and their world again?”

Arwen considered, her heart fluttering. Could that work? If she tried to awaken embers of her strange power, and not fully give in to the flame of it, if she kept her wits and did not let the stars overwhelm her... “Hold onto my hand.”

Tauriel obeyed, her grip tightening. Arwen closed her eyes, and with some effort, listened to the fey Song deep within her, letting it spark just a little. Then, listening first to the Songs of the Earth and those of the trees, she concentrated partly on that, on Tauriel's hand in hers, before, _very_ carefully, letting the silver, ethereal music of the stars reach her again. It was an odd feeling, rooting oneself to the ground, while letting your mind drift into the heavens, but Tauriel's grip on her made it somewhat easier to remember who and where she was.

“Close your eyes.” The soft words slipped from Arwen's lips unbidden, and she could almost feel Tauriel obeying her. The endless white rolling light of the world among the stars unfolded before Arwen's eyes, but this time she was aware of the solid ground beneath her bare feet, and, as she watched the currents of starlight ebb and flow around her, through her, Tauriel's hand remained wrapped around hers, and both young ellith stood in that incredible place and watched the magnificence surrounding them with wonder.

When the Sun arose, they both blinked, as if rousing from some dream, as the sky turned blue, and the forest green, before them. The chorus of birds greeting the dawn began, and, somewhat shyly, they released each other's hands as Elladan and Elrohir, slightly the worse for wear from the Dorwinion they had consumed at the feast last night, came seeking their sister.

“Muinthel! You were supposed to stay with us last night, we gave Adar our word we would watch over you!” Elladan was watching her through narrowed eyes (though that was more likely due to a wine-induced headache than any desire to glower at her).

“Have you and your friend been out here all night?” Elrohir queried. He seemed to be in a slightly better mood, so Arwen focused on him.

“Yes, muindor. Tauriel and I,” here she paused, introducing the Silvan elleth to her brothers properly, although Tauriel did not seem too comfortable around them, “Grew weary of the music and dancing, and came here to honor the stars, and the Star-Kindler, in our own way.”

The twins seemed satisfied with that, as they shepherded both ellith back into the more habited parts of Lasgalen.

' _And, to be fair_ ,' Arwen spoke through osanwé, directly into Tauriel's mind, _'I am not lying, for we were indeed paying homage to the stars during the night, were we not?'_

Tauriel suppressed a giggle, which made Arwen smirk, though she hid her face behind her hair so her brothers would not see.

 _'Of course, my La- Arwen,'_ Tauriel replied. There was little humor in her silent 'voice', however. _'It was a night like no other. I doubt Mereth-Nuin-Giliath will ever be so eventful again!'_

Arwen found she rather liked Tauriel referring to her as 'hers', though she said nothing of it. She had no true friends at home in Imladris: perhaps here was someone who might become a good friend to her? ' _Like as not. I should thank you though, for not telling my brothers of my... misstep last night.'_ If that was even the right word for what she'd nearly done, following the stars without heed to the point of almost forsaking Arda itself.

 _'I would not do that, not as long as no harm was done. Although..._ ' Tauriel's eyes met Arwen's. ' _I would like, in the future, to see that world again, if you're willing to share it with me.'_

Arwen nodded, just slightly enough for only Tauriel to notice. _'I will return here next year for Mereth-Nuin-Giliath, if I can. Or perhaps you could travel to my home?'_

Tauriel ducked her head. ' _If the King sees fit to allow it. I have never left the borders of Lasgalen's forests before.'_

By now, they were passing the gates of the underground city, and Thranduil and his son Legolas approached. Tauriel shrank back, clearly uneasy, as the three heirs of Imladris offered their greetings to the King and Prince.

Arwen, however, was having none of that. Class distinctions meant little to her, and so she tugged Tauriel forward, introducing her to Prince Legolas, who she liked well enough, and pretending not to see Thranduil's less-than-happy look. Tauriel was her friend, trusted with one of her family's secrets, and a friendship with Legolas could do her no harm, could it?

A vision rolled behind Arwen's eyes and she concentrated, letting it fill her thoughts.

She saw herself, Legolas and Tauriel, on the pine-crested hills outside Imladris, picnicking, laughing and joyful, even as Arwen's eyes burned like stars, her power flaring. If she was Seeing the truth, she would soon have not one, but _two_ friends who would know the truth of her, and accept her!

The others had been speaking as the vision unfolded, but it took a moment for the words to sink into Arwen's mind. The twins had invited Legolas to Imladris for next year's Mereth-Nuin-Giliath, in return for their welcome here this year, and Legolas had eagerly accepted before Thranduil could respond.

Arwen smiled secretively, pleased, for she knew now that Tauriel would be there also. Perhaps, if the chance arose, she could share the star-realm with Legolas as well...

Such beauty was meant to be shared, after all, no matter what Adar said about keeping their 'differences' hidden from others. Tauriel did not shun her, and she had seen that Legolas would not. What was there to fear?

**Author's Note:**

> The celebration of Mereth-Duin-Giliath was made up for the Hobbit movies: it is not canon in the books as far as I know. Thus, the different ways that the Elven realms celebrate the occasion are all made up by me.
> 
> The title of this story is taken from one of Tauriel's lines in 'The Desolation of Smaug': 'I have walked there sometimes. Beyond the forest, and up into the night.' In Tolkien's book canon, a Silvan elf would not have that sort of ability: this story was born from my attempts to explain that line. (Plus I love any chance to give the Half-Elven Maia-like abilities.)
> 
> The word 'Menel', used by Arwen at one point, is the Elvish word for the skies. 'Arda' of course is the Earth. 'Muinthel' means sister, and 'osanwe' means telepathy.


End file.
